


Fox companion's meal

by purplefox



Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita week day seven Free day (Historical Shifter AU)Don't let the collar fool you. Yusuke's not tamed
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShukitaWeek2019 AfterdarkVersion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575691
Kudos: 56





	Fox companion's meal

People put too much into this appearances thing. Just because one put a collar and chain on a beast. Just because someone let their demon walk around with chains, runes and a gag. Just because that was what people normally saw did not mean that the one in charge was the one on the other end of the chain.

For society’s sake Akira toed the line. He put the chain, he placed the runes and everything else on Yusuke as protection. This was not just for Akira this was for Yusuke as well. It was not as though people needed to know how things really were.

Akira had no servants that would talk. No servants that could actually talk and gossip. He closed his bedroom door before he locked it. Then came the runes to block sound and scrying. The fake thing he did for the world could get so embarrassing. It could be so tiring but no one deserved to know the true Akira except him.

The moment the last rune was burned into his door Akira heard the sound of chains dropping and unravelling. The heat that spread through Akira’s entire body at the sound of those chains, honestly. The one that should be chained up daily should be him.

“Akira.” Yusuke’s voice was so low. When Akira kept his hands on the wood of the door and turned his head. Yusuke was sitting on the bed with the chains in his hand. The metal that usually bound his mouth slowly dropped from Yusuke’s hand to the floor. That shouldn’t be erotic but it was. “It is finished?”

The world would scream. Polite society would have a melt down and those who knew about demons like Yusuke would panic if they knew that all the runes and chains were merely an illusion. Yusuke could remove everything at any time.

What bound Yusuke to Akira was not chains or potions or runes. Akira loosened the buttons on his waistcoat as he slowly approached the bed. The things that tied Yusuke to him was the promise and the bond between them. The energy that Yusuke took from him. Yusuke ate from Akira and Akira let him. He craved it.

The clothes that Yusuke wore was what Akira had bought. They whispered he had a pet and while Akira did dress up Yusuke. He did it because Yusuke was beautiful.

To have that hair tied back in such a manner. Yusuke looked like the perfect society gentleman until one looked closer. But no one ever got close enough to see the beast that lay inside. That was how Akira wanted it to continue to be.

He kneeled on the bed between Yusuke’s spread thighs and without even waiting Yusuke’s gloved hands slid up his waist. So slow, so sure and good. “You’ve waited patiently.” Akira said softly. Yusuke’s response was to take his hands away and press one gloved hand against his lips. Akira shivered before he bit the tip of the finger and let Yusuke drag his hand back. The glove was left in Akira’s mouth.

“It’s been another long day. Another long façade.” Yusuke murmured as he took the other glove off the same way. Both gloves were tossed towards the table on the other side of the room. Yusuke’s magic made sure that they landed where they were supposed to. “Let’s unwind Akira.”

X

“Do I make you wait?” Yusuke said softly from behind him. His strong sure hands swept over Akira’s body and made him shiver. “Do I prepare you with magic or do we do this the slow way? The human way?” Yusuke’s touch lingered on his ass and Akira had to bite back a moan. The heat he could feel through his pants. He wanted so badly and Yusuke just denied him what he needed. How could even that be good.

“Yusuke.” He rocked back into the touch. “Don’t.” Akira gritted before he froze when Yusuke’s hand dipped to between his legs. The way he pressed against Akira’s covered cock made him shuddered. “Yusuke.”

“It’s been a long time.” Yusuke said softly. “There have been so many things they have dragged you out for.” He moved so he could cover Akira. a warm weight that Akira had missed since he had left his bed chamber.

Yusuke had pulled the hairpins and ties from his hair at some point. His long strands teased Akira’s skin. If only his shirt and pants were off. If they were Akira knew he would have felt Yusuke properly. As it was he craved and needed Yusuke so badly he was shivering from it.

“They drag you away. They insist that I be collared and chained up but what you crave. What you need Akira.” Yusuke’s hand moved to Akira’s lower back. “Ask what you need of me Joker.”

His code name. The name that was whispered in fear. So much was in that name but in Yusuke’s mouth it was something else.

“Fox.” Akira panted as he lowered his front to the bed. He rocked back until he grinded against Yusuke. The heat he felt. They were clothed still but it was still so good. He could feel his Fox hardening. He could hear in Yusuke’s voice what he wanted. What he still wanted and that drove Akira’s need higher. “Consume me Fox.” He breathed and Yusuke growled low in his throat.

That growl always did something to him. How many times had he heard that growl? Akira honestly could not get enough of it. Every single time he heard that he usually got to see the change. The way that Yusuke’s eyes would flash a warning red before he forced them back to gold.

If Akira really riled him up those eyes that Akira loved would flash blue for a moment or two. Bright blue, an ice blue as Yusuke’s powers escaped his control. So beautiful and so erotic.

Akira’s cock was straining against his pants and it was painful but good. What he needed was freedom. What he needed was to be fucked until he relaxed by the Fox that had claimed him. It wasn’t the other way around. Yusuke was free.

X

The thickness always stole his breath away. No matter how many times they tried it. No matter how many times Yusuke held his hips and made him take it. The first few minutes no matter what they did with preparations and magic. No matter what, Akira always keened and grabbed at the sheets for the first few thrusts.

“The goddess’s blessing is too thick.” Akira choked and Yusuke laughed softly. “Yusuke.” His words were more of a sob as the burning heat sank deeper inside of him. He was so large and so thick but it never hurt painfully. It just made Akira sob and want more.

In his bedroom he could reveal the goodness and the truth. In this place he could be devoured by this beautiful demon. Yusuke pulled back while he kept his grip on Akira’s hips. A soft groan from him as he rolled his hips and he sank back in. Akira jerked in Yusuke’s grip as he bit back his own moans. But fuck.

“Always so welcoming.” Yusuke gasped as he sank in all the way. Akira’s hands were trembling as Yusuke pushed forward and teasingly grinded. “I could be yours to command Joker. Akira. should I get the collar? The chain? You could make me give you what you want.”

“Is that what you want?” Not that it wasn’t a heady thought. It was just that this was a sexy thought too. Akira swore when Yusuke pulled back and grinded back when Yusuke rolled back forward.

The tightness and the heat. The way that Yusuke spread him open made his cock leak onto his bedding. Yusuke was a sight in all his bindings but things like this was simply too good to even think about giving up. how the hell could he even begin to give that up? for what? society? Akira was too strong for the organization and they knew it.

“Keep.” Yusuke gritted as he moved harder. “Your thoughts on me Joker.” His last thrust drove a groan from Akira as precum bubbled from his hard cock. “Keep your thoughts here Akira.”

“I don’t have a choice.” Akira shuddered as Yusuke pulled back. “Yusuke?” Yusuke had pulled back and out.

The sound of the chains caught his attention just before Yusuke rolled onto his back. Akira’s breath hitched when Yusuke guided him onto him. The collar slipped back into place and the end of the chain tapped Akira’s hand. “Akira.” Yusuke said softly.

“I don’t need this.” Akira said softly. He braced his hands on Yusuke’s hips as he settled himself. he bit his lip as he found the right spot before he relaxed. “We’re equals.” He sighed as he sank down. A slow torturously slow grind down but his cock reacted with every second. It was simply just too good. “I just need you Yusuke.” The clawed hands that caught onto his hips made him moan softly. “All I need Yusuke.” He whispered as Yusuke made him rock forward. “Is you.”

He could stand it all if he just had Yusuke. Akira bit his lip as the first rock forward made Yusuke sink even deeper. He was hot like this. Big like this. Bigger than usual.

It robbed him of breath and self control. Akira braced himself as he moved. Back up all the way to the tip before his legs shook and he took all of Yusuke’s cock inside of him. Yusuke’s fangs flashed as he fought to stay still.

“No.” Akira panted. “Yusuke.” He snarled as he moved. “Don’t.” He panted as he clenched down. “Don’t hold back Yusuke.” He hissed as his body tightened around Yusuke. “Consume me Fox.”

“Joker.” Yusuke hissed as his eyes flashed red. Akira bit back a sob as he was rolled over. Yusuke slipped Akira’s legs over shoulders before he gave a low hiss then a growl as he began to move. Deep hard thrusts that stole Akira’s breath and his mind. “The ways you tempt me Joker. No one else would dare.”

“I fear no beast.” Akira laughed as he drew Yusuke down for a kiss. The fangs, the evidence that the one in his bed was a demon fox. “You’re so beautiful.” He sighed as Yusuke grew even bigger. “You’re.” He panted as Yusuke’s thrusts targeted all his sensitive spots.

Akira would have fought the pleasure eating him alive if Yusuke had not been holding him down. As it was he arched and panted as Yusuke fucked him to his orgasm and then fucked him through it. His release covered his own stomach as Yusuke’s red eyes showed hints of blue deep inside.

“Fox.” Akira whispered. “Feast.”

X

“And they call me a beast.” Yusuke murmured as his fingers tangled in Akira’s curls. All his remark got him was an amused sound that vibrated his cock. Yusuke groaned as Akira’s tongue slowly teased his tip before Akira sucked him down halfway. “What a minx.” He groaned as Akira slowly let his cock slide free.

“I enjoy what I enjoy.” Akira murmured before he kissed the crown of Yusuke’s cock. “I don’t care what they think and neither do you.” Yusuke fought the change when Akira’s teeth teased the head of his cock. The flash was something he enjoyed and Akira loved to tease.

“They can think what they like.” Yusuke gasped as Akira’s tongue slid against the slit of his cock. The pleasure burned low inside of him. “The one who has the man in the manor is me. The elusive one was eaten by a demon.” He groaned as Akira sucked him down to the base.

Even a demon like himself saw white when faced with such shocking pleasure. When Yusuke caught his breath, Akira was cleaning his face of Yusuke’s spend. So beautiful he was. He was everything that he had not known he wanted until he was faced with this.

“Continue to eat me up from this moment on too okay?” Akira laughed softly as he licked his fingers. “Continue to be mine Fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to see the end LMAO


End file.
